Die Ewigkeit III
Die Ewigkeit Die Ewigkeit II ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Wieso? Der Planet hat nichts mit uns zu tun!". Aeterni ist traurig und wütend zugleich: "Ich mag zwar viele Wesen dort getötet haben aber ihr habt sie fast ausgelöscht und nur, weil ihr mich verletzen wolltet! DAFÜR WERDET IHR BÜßEN!". Aeterni brüllt voller Zorn Geminae und Astrum an, mehrere schwarze Blitze zucken um seinen Körper herum, er sammelt all seine Energie und erzeugt eine gigantische Druckwelle, doch Geminae und Astrum weichen einfach aus. Ein Leuchten umgibt auf einmal Astrum und dann trifft ein Meteor Aeterni am Rücken, er brüllt voller Wut auf, purpurne Flammen schießen aus seinen Nüstern, er lädt wieder seine Energie und schießt einen Energiestrahl aus seinem Maul ab, dieser streifte Geminae. "DU WAGST ES MICH ANZUGREIFEN?!". Geminae's rechter Arm ist komplett verkohlt. Das verkohlte Stück wurde direkt ausgetauscht. "Dachtest du, du könntest uns einfach so vernichten wie Flamma oder Angelus? Wie töricht!". Beide fangen an zu lachen. "Ich werde euch vernichten!". Aeterni verschwindet auf einmal und taucht hinter Astrum wieder auf, er packt Astrum am Kopf und schickt einen gigantischen Energiestrahl durch seinen Körper, von Astrum bleibt nichts mehr übrig. Geminae nutzte die Zeit und bringt eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und Aeterni. "Aeterni, du hast meinen Bruder getötet! Na gut ist nicht sonderlich schlimm, ich kann ihn wieder her holen. Du kannst uns nur töten wenn du unseren wahren Körper zerstörst!". Geminae fängt an bösartig zu lachen und im nächsten Moment war Astrum neben ihm, dieser sah seinen Bruder an und sagte: "Wir müssen aufpassen, er ist stärker als wir dachten!". "Ach, der ist doch keine Herausforderung!". Geminae lacht wieder bösartig, Atrum antwortet darauf. "Er ist schneller als wir dachten!". Aeterni fliegt zum nächsten Meteoren und fängt an ihn zu drehen. "Ach, Astrum, er wird uns nie vernichten, wir sind 2 und er ist allein!". Der Meteor dreht sich immer schneller, er ist schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen. "GEMINAE, ich hab seine Macht gespürt!". Geminae und Astrum streiten weiter bis Aeterni ihnen zu ruft. "Also ihr beiden, ihr findet es also witzig große Steine auf etwas Unschuldiges und wehrloses zu werfen?! NA DANN FANGT!". Aeterni schlägt den Meteoren mit seinen Schweif und dieser trifft Geminae und reißt ihn weg. "GEMINAE!" Astrum dreht sich zu seinem Bruder um, der mit dem Meteoren in den nächst besten Planeten krachte."Hinter dir!". Astrum dreht sich langsam um und guckt in Aetrnis hasserfülltes Gesicht. Aeterni packt Astrum am Kopf und am Arm und fängt an ihm seine Energie abzusaugen, je weiter er saugte, desto mehr Meteore fielen von Astrums Körper und desto schlimmer wurden seine Schmerzensschreie, am Ende blieb nur noch ein kleiner menschen ähnlicher Körper von Astrum übrig, Aeterni wollte ihn grad zerstören, als Geminae rief. "Bitte, lass ihn leben!". Aeterni sieht Geminae an, er sieht aus als sei er sehr schwer verletzt und sagt: "Na gut aber es wird dein Leben kosten!". Geminae sieht ihn erschrocken an, aber nickte dann. "Dürfte ich vorher mit Astrum reden?" Aetrni packt den kleinen Körper von Astrum und wirft ihn zu Geminae, dieser fängt seinen Bruder auf und flüstert seinen Bruder was ins Ohr. Geminae lässt seinen Bruder los und fliegt auf Aeterni zu, dabei lässt er die Meteore von seinen Körper. Jetzt steht dieser kleine Körper, diesen riesigen Drachenähnlichen Wesen gegenüber und guckt ihn ohne die geringste Spur von Angst an. "Nun, Aeterni, du lässt meinen Bruder ziehen, dafür hast du mein Leben. Du hälltst dich doch hoffentlich an diesen Deal!". Aeterni lächelt Geminae an und sagt: "Natürlich, lieber Bruder, ich werde Astrum kein Haar krümmen!". Aeterni fängt an langsam seine Energie in seiner Hand zu sammeln und dabei redet er noch schlecht über Geminae und Astrum, wie schwach sie sein und wie dumm, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Aeterni hat seine Energie fertig geladen aber er hat die ganze Zeit nicht auf Astrum geachtet, er hat angefangen einen riesigen Meteoren auf Aeternis Kurs zu bringen. Grade als Aeterni seine Energie abfeuern will, um Geminae zu vernichten, trifft ihn der erste Meteor am Kopf, er dreht sich um und sieht diesen riesigen Meteoren auf sich zu rasen, Aeterni fängt an laut zu brüllen und schießt eine Energiewelle auf diesen Meteoren aber er zerbarst nicht, er dreht sich zu Geminae und Astrum um und schießt eine riesige Energiesalve auf die beiden ab. Er weis nicht ob er die beiden vernichtet hat, denn er hat sich sofort zum Meteoren umgedreht. "Ich MUSS ihn aufhalten, wenn dieser Meteor meine Welt trifft ist sie wirklich für immer verloren!". Aeterni fliegt auf den Meteoren zu und versucht ihn aufzuhalten, er drückt mit aller Kraft gegen diesen riesigen Stein, um ihn aufzuhalten aber er schafft es nicht. Er wird von immer mehr Meteoren getroffen. "Wird das mein Ende sein?". Aeterni bietet nochmal all seine Kraft auf, um den Meteoren umzuleiten und er schafft es, aber hat keine Kraft mehr und die Erde reißt ihn unbarmherzig runter auf ihre Oberfläche. Seine letzten Worte bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlägt. "Wenigstens hab ich meinen Planeten gerettet…". Damit kracht er ins eiskalte Wasser. Es brauchte Jahre bis er wieder aufwachte aber er war in Eis eingeschlossen und seine Energie ist immer noch auf dem Nullpunkt. "Ich… bin… müde… ich… muss… schlafen…" Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder